fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/Zryte Sny Nugetsa
Jak pewnie wielu z was wie, śni mi się od groma niebywałych dziwactw. Głównie z udziałem murzynów i sił nieczystych. Postanowiłem je spisać bo tak. Sen 1 Sen wszystkim doskonale znany. Ja, w sklepie z klockami lego (i plakatami z gołymi kobietami) otwieram kanister jakiegoś średniaka. Po co? Nie mam pojęcia. Ważne jest to, że wyskoczył z niego murzyn, który latał, a pół jego ciała to były klocki lego (coś jak tercio z MNOG). Potem pojawił się spider-man, który zaczął się z nim bić. W tym czacie JEB jestem w bibliotece. Spada na mnie regał z książkami, więc chwytam OP łopatę, przypierdaczam w niego i go absolutnie niszczę. Sen 2 Sen mniej znany, stary, zapomniany. Diabeł i jego przydupas goblin porwali moją rodzinę, więc musiałem ją uratawać. Ścigam ich po labiryncie zrobionym z ogródków działkowych i krzaków. Po długiej pogoni natrafiam na ogromniasty most. Niestety po wejściu na niego, ze wszystkich stron otacza mnie mrok. To się później zmienia, gdy po prawej stronie pojawia się GIGANTYCZNY zamek atakowany przez armię tych goblino-przydupasów. Ja oczywiście nie robię absolutnie nic, natrafiam na jakiś kolesiów, jest jakaś walka z cyklopami w dziwnym lesie i ostatecznie wracam do labiryntu, gdzie diabeł przemienia się w robaczka, z cholernie twardym pancerzem, ale ostatecznie go udupiam. Na amen. Rodzina uratowana, sen zakończony. Co z goblinem? Nie wiem, chyba już mi się nie przyśni... chyba. Sen 3 Jeden z dziwniejszych snów... i do tego świadomy! W moim domu grasuje banda wściekłych orków. Chyba 4 lub 5... ja schowałem się w łazience razem z jakąś laską (wtf). Gdy idę sprawdzić sytuację, okazuje się, że He-Man staje z nimi do boju, jednak zostaje pobity, pojmany i zgwałcony ;_; I wtedy to do mnie dotarło... to sen. Świadomy sen biczysz, przylatują OP smoki, niszczą wszystko i wszystkich, a potem lecą na mordor. Sen 4 Czas na kolejnego murzyna. Zwyrodnialec grasuje po moim mieście i molestuje każdego, kto nie uprawiał nigdy seksu. No, chyba, że się fapało, wtedy jesteś bezpieczny. Więc, ten dziad walczy z moim wujkiem (WTF), a potem ucieka. Ja zdobywam pistolet z strzałkami usypiającymi i jakieś inne coś i wyruszam na łowy. Natrafiam na sklep, gdzie spotykam opasłego murzyna z jamajki. Pytam się o położenie gwałciciela, na co tamten odpowiada, że jest na zapleczu. Nie ryzykuje bliskiego kontaktu na zapleczu i idę se... gdziekolwiek. Koniec snu. Sen 5 Dwa dresy chodzą po osiedlu i obsikują wszystko i każdego. Ja przy pomocy jetpacka ewakuuje się. Nothing to do here... Sen 6 Złe, paskudne, oślizgłe demony, zombie, dziewczynka z '' Ring'a 2'' uwiły se gniazdko w moim domu. Zbliżali się do mnie powolnym krokiem. Muge egzorcysta mógł zrobić tylko jedno... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT9w0PGykZ0 tak udało mi się ich pozbyć. Sen 7 To musiało nadejść, sen z wężem, jednak z czasów przed fetyszem węża. Ba! Z czasów przed hejtereskim Muge! Chyba pierwszy sen. Otóż, moje miasto było niby normalne, jednak jakby połączyło się z jakąś chędożoną osadą wikingów na bagnie. Więc cóż... nosiło się broń, głównie gigantyczne topory, chlało różne trunki i wojowało w knajpie. Niby wszystko okej, ale potem nadeszło zuo w postaci... kobiety. No i... ona, miała jakieś chędożone OP moce, bo uwodziło i hipnotyzowała tych wszystkich wikingów. Właściwie, to próbowała to z każdym, nawet ze mną, ale używając innej OP mocy spaliła mojego przyjaciela (spalała wszystkich, których uwiodła) więc byłem na nią zdenerwowany delikatnie mówiąc i się jej nie udało. Potem, z grupką nubków i jedynym wikingiem, który oparł się jej mocy ruszyliśmy ją zabić. Niestety, przemieniła się w GIGANTYCZNEGO węża, który oprócz rozmiarów posiadał OP moc. Na czym ona polegała? Nie wiem za bardzo, pamiętam, że temu wężowi oczy zaczynały świecić na czerwono i gdy wtedy utrzymywał z kimś kontakt wzrokowy, to część ciała ofiary zmieniała kolor na fioletowy, a potem szybko ulegała spaleniu na proch. Tak wiking stracił rękę, choć nadal nieźle blokował ciosy węża swoim toporem. Potem wąż spróbował tego dziadostwa ze mną, ale na widok wszystkich rannych/zabitych towarzyszy, wspomnienie wikingów i frienda dostałem OP mocy, zemsta itd, no i dzięki niej sam spaliłem węża bo tak. Potem osado-miasto-bagno zostało naprawiane. Sen zakończony. 0 exp, 0 itemktów. Na co te sny schodzą? Sen 8 Sen w śnie ._. Chyba zacznę od tego, co mi się śniło, że mi się śniło. Jechałem samochodem z moim dziadkiem i babcią. Zatrzymaliśmy się u kogoś na jakimś zadupiu, tam okazało się, że jakaś część samochodu się uszkodziła i nastąpił wyciek czegoś... jakiegoś płynu. No i dostałem zadanie, by odnaleźć drugą, taką samą część, ale w dobrym stanie. Po brzebyciu pierdyliarda kilometrów, dotarłem do domu mojego starego znajomego, gdzie dostałem kanapkę z jakimś dziwnym czymś ._. No a potem zdobyłem część, ale kiedy chciałem ją zanieść na miejsce questa, to się obudziłem i byłem świadkiem dziwnego zdarzenia. Pod wodą jakieś żółwio-ślimako-stworzenia w pancerzach, czyli stary żółw i żółwica starali się przekonać jakiegoś ognistego-żółwia, by im pomógł w walce z jakąś zuą księżniczką, która jest zła, cośtam zrobiła bo tak i jak się jej nie powstrzyma to coś się stanie. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że miałem na to widok... tak jakby z boku... coś jakby w Mario. No i potem JEB! Pojawiła się tamta zua dziwka, a żółwie przemieniły się w wojowników i wszyscy znaleźli się w wulkanie, gdzie się napierdalali. To już nie było 2D lecz 3D! I ten dziadek umarł... lub poświęcił się, by przekazać tej dobrej lasce część swojej mocy. Potem laska zaczęła napierdalać w zuą dziwkę kulami ognia, które były cholernie małe. Potem, pojawił się pasek HP, MP i czegoś jeszcze. I okazało się, że to gra komputerowa, a ja muszę napierdalać w dziwkę małymi kulami ognia, które kosztują prawie całą manę, a wcelowanie w dziwkę było ciężkie. Co dziwniejsze, ja to nadal widziałem z trzeciej osoby ;_; Potem trafiłem kulą ognia w zuą dziwkę, wielkie jeb i koniec snu. Sen 9 Grałem z Seke w jakąś grę planszowo-karcianą (to nie byli kupcy i ktośtam jeszcze). On grał bandą potworów, a ja userami z FB. Do każdego usera była karta postaci z jego statami oraz karty, które go wspomagały (wiedza dla Darkama, kocie memy dla Tercia itd). W grze chodziło o to, by rzucać kostką, przemieszczać pionki w różne miejsca i rozjebać wszystkie figurki przeciwnika. Trzeba wspomnieć, że plansza była makietą jakiejś wyspy, a wszędzie było mrohnie. Co prawda jebałem zasady i robiłem co chciałem, kiedy po zaciętej walce pokonałem Seke, on przemienił się w Guurahka! Grał niemcami i delfinami, szybko użył hitlera i różowego delfina, ale udało mi się ich pokonać. Niestety sam straciłem prawie wszystkie figurki (strata wszystkich = przegrana). Okazało się, że on chciał abym ich zniszczył, gdyż wtedy użył jakiejś karty i zagrał różowym adolphinem w kilku ruchach rozjebał prawie wszystkie figurki, które mi zostały. Jedynym sposobem na zwycięstwo było zebranie wszystkich kart kociego gangu (kot hejter, student itd) i dzięki kociemu harlemowi wygranie gry, ale niestety musiałem ich poświęcić do blokowania adolphina. I wtedy jebałem zasady i zhejtowałem nuuby i neosy na całym świecie. Powiedziałem, że to takie cioty, że nie dadzą rady guurowi. One przybyły i go rozjebały za mnie. Ale to ja wygrałem, bo tak. Sen 10 Była burza, pioruny napierdalały niemiłosiernie, a ja byłem w domu razem z moim wujkiem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, idę sobie jednego pokoju, a tam mój dziadek siedzi na łóżku (co było o tyle dziwne, że on już nie żyje, a przed śmiercią był w takim stanie, że zwykłe siedzenie nie było dla niego możliwe). Po małym wtf idę do wujka, opowiadam mu o tym i razem przychodzimy do pokoju, gdzie siedział dziadek. Tam już leżał i gapił się w sufit. I nagle jeb. Wszystkie meble i inne przedmioty zaczęły latać po całym domu. Wtedy włączył się telewizor, tak sam z siebie, ale zamiast jakiegoś programu po literce pojawiał się napis emo-zbok <3 (mówię serio ._.). Następnie lampy i jakieś inne pierdoły zaczęły w nas napierdalać, więc spieprzyliśmy do mojego pokoju. Przed tym niewiadomo skąd pojawiła się jakaś czarna pokraka, przypominająca człowieka, ale posiadająca pazury i chodząca na 4 łapach. Zamknęliśmy drzwi, bez żadnej barykady, a stwór pomimo, że napierdalał w nie jak nie wiem kto, to i tak ich nie otworzył. Koniec Sen 11 W przeciwieństwie do innych snów, tutaj nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że to sen więc bałem się jak jasna cholera. Ale od początku. Co ileśtam lat odradzał się jakoś starożytni chiński demon (jego imię składało się z dwóch cześći, ale jak brzmiało, to już nie pamiętam) i pojawiał się jakiś OP wybraniec, który musiał stoczyć z nim walkę na śmierć i życie. Kto był tym wybrańcem? Ja, szkoda tylko, że nie byłem OP, a o walce dowiedziałem się 3 godziny przed nią. Wszyscy ludzie, nawet matka kazali mi walczyć z tym demonem WTF, więc udałem się do jakiegoś dziada z bronią, kupić spluwę, może to by go rozjebało, ale on miał tylko jakieś dziadostwa na kulki platikowe i wręczył mi monetę, wielkości jednogroszówki, powiedział, że tylko to może zranić tego chuja. No chuj, moja jedyna nadzieja, może powiem coś chujowo głupiego, on zrobi WTF i dostanę 3 sekundy na rozjebanie mu serca OP monetą lub gardła? Więc, chuj miał ponad 2 metry, był szary, miał fioletowe oczy i tatuaże, które świeciły. Spojrzał na mnie i... koniec snu :v Sen 12 Jestem mafiozą, strzelam zabijam itp. Córka gościa wrogiej mafii zaczyna się ze mną lizać i nagle podnosi lekko koszulkę i... wyrywa se żebro, którym chce mnie zajebać. Ja teleportuje w odpowiedzi jej kutasa jakiegoś w usta :/ Sen 13 Jestem na jakiejś pustyni, na totalnym zadupiu przy autostradzie. Wchodzę na stację paliw (lub cokolwiek to było), tam okazuje się, że w środku jest to kilkanaście razy większe niż się wydaje na zewnątrz i wiecie co tam jest? Sety, wszystkie sety jakie kiedykolwiek wydano, wiele w kanistrach i obok po jednym złożonym (Onua Mata był ledwie wyższy od Turagi Whenuy i miał w chuj wielki topór ._.). Potem zajrzałem na FB, a tam Kani zrobił kolejną wersję Navu (co pewno niebawem nastąpi), ALE! ALE! Ta wersja, przypominała Daacę, miała tą maskę i była w takim... piaskowym kolorze. I była w chuja zjebana. A Bandek przebudował Mrohnego Bohatera tak, że był w chuja zjebany, miał białe nogi, a cała reszta była piaskowa. A co najgorsze, wszyscy mówili, że te MOCi są takie zajebiste, a Bandek nazwał nawet nowego MB oszlifowanym diamentem \(._. )/ To by było na tyle, bo zostałem obudzony o 7.00 przez jebany telefon od kolegi, a szkoda bo się zapowiadało na jakąś kłótnię z Darkim. We śnie. Sen 14 Ja i Vox oglądamy jakieś anime czy tam hentaja o trzech laskach z OP mocami, które zwalczają jakieś demony z piekła, a przy tym same są bardzo skąpo ubrane w lateks czy inne gówno, eksponują swoje cyce i nie tylko, a jedna z nich sama ma jakiś związek z piekłem, szatanem czy cuś. No i po obejrzeniu kilku sezonów siedzimy na czacie. Wszyscy userzy FB, a ja i Vox wystawiamy sobie linki z tymi dziwkami (i fap fap przy okazji). I wtedy dzieje się coś dziwnego, wpadam na dziwny pomysł by skrzywdzić Voxa, fapie do tych dziwek, ALE! Sperma trafia na monitor, który ją wchłania. Potem wysyłam mu linka do tych dziwek, otwieram, a sperma trafia na jego twarz. I cały czat to widzi... czyli spuściłem się na Voxa ._. A on nazwał mnie chujem. Sen 15 Ja i mój kolega (ten sam co mnie obudził dwa sny temu) byliśmy na jakimś cygańskim targu, gdzie podpadliśmy bandzie murzynów, którzy zaczęli nas gonić. Kolega jakimś niezwykłym sposobem ukradł samochód i zdołał go poprowadzić. Na tyle szybko, że uciekliśmy murzynom, potem dotarliśmy do mojego miasta i tam jakieś dzieci z bejsbolami chciały nas napierdolić \(._. )/ ''-Spoko, znam skrót. Uciekniemy im!'' - powiedział zaraz przed tym jak trafiliśmy do korku ;_; One nas dopadły, ale na uszkodzeniu samochodu się tylko skończyło, ALE! Potem znaleźliśmy się w dżungli, gdzie gonił nas King Kong ._. Mój kolega, zawodowy drajwer dojechał do szkoły, gdzie pod parapetami na drugim piętrze chowaliśmy się przed wzrokiem małpiszona, który ostatecznie wpuścił do szkoły stado dobermanów obdartych ze skóry, które miały nas zajebać, ale szczęśliwie schowaliśmy się w kiblu (one przebiegły obok lekko uchylonych drzwi, nawet nas nie wyczuły po zapachu czy coś... może dlatego, że to kibel?) KONIEC. NO! PO TRZECH ODCINKACH SPAWNA MAM DWA NIEZŁE SNY! ZAJEBIŚCIE! Sen 16 Spawn jednak nie jest taki dobry, zostały mi dwa odcinki do końca i dopiero teraz mi się coś przyśniło :/ WIĘC! Światu zagraża zło, jakieś mośki z kosmosu swoimi statkami chcą rozjebać świat, a JA mam zorganizować obronę. Zdobywam jakiś OP mośków, ale jest ich chyba z 9 tylko, więc dzwonię po strażników galaktyki (._.) ale dochodzi do jakiejś pomysłki i przysyłają mi jakieś cioty, które nie umieją walczyć i mają tylko jakiś OP statek i jeszcze się boją i muszę ich godzinę przekonywać by nam pomogli. To tyle, więcej nie pamiętam :/ Sen 17 Nie pamiętam z tego zbyt wiele To była jakaś pętla... wydarzenia działy się, a po pewnym czasie powtarzał się i tylko ja miałem świadomość, że tak się dzieje. Nie pamiętam za wiele, wiem, że byłem na usługach jakiegoś OP koksa (przymusowo), który chyba miał jakąś mafię, planował coś i jakiś japoniec (którego można było określić jednym słowem - chuj) miał mnie pilnować, bym wykonywał zadanie... jakiekolwiek to ono nie było. Wiem też, że musiałem iść do babci, gdzie był też wujek, oni powiedzieli coś, co mu się nie spodobało i ich zabił... za drugim razem udało mi się temu zapobiec. Potem spotkałem innych ludzi (chuj wie co się stało z japońcem), oni mi wyjaśnili... coś, chyba o co chodzi z tą pętlą czasową, sprawili, że stałem się koksem, ale nie byłem OP. Potem robiłem jakiegoś MOCa i miałem wymyślić mu story, bo przez jakiś rytuał czy inne gówno się w niego zmienię. Kiedy zrozumiałem, że kolorystykę ma do dupy i nogi są dość chude, powiedziałem pierdolę i zbudowałem jakiegoś lamusa. ALE! Dałem mu jakieś OP działo czy inne gunwo, wykoksiłem go bardziej od Suvila, przeniosłem się do zamku, gdzie było źródło tej dziwnej mocy, która cofa w czasie i OPek. I nie wiem co było dalej :/ Sen 18 Jak pewnie cześć z was wie, lubię sobie od czasu do czasu pograć w Yu-Gi-Oh. W tym śnie, w mojej gimbazie w sklepiku można było kupić karty ygo, szczęśliwie się złożyło, że były tam Structure Decki, które są mi kurewsko potrzebne do takiej jednej talii więc kupiłem dwa (i to za 2zł/sztuka), ale potem się okazało, że to tylko wygląda jak structure deck, bo to boosterki zawierające 30 kart \(._. )/. Znajdowały się w nich karty z decków, ale był problem, bo znajdowałem same common, a te, które chciałem były ultra rare więc miałem na nie mniejszą szansę ;_; A miałem jakieś 25-30 zł. Kiedy kupiłem wszystkie boosterki, ale nie znalazłem w nich tego, czego szukam wkurwiłem się. Wydałem resztę kasy na inne boosterki, ale to było jakieś gówno, którym nie dało się grać, więc się mocniej wkurwiłem i okradłem sklep :/ Sen 19 Jestem w mojej gimbazie z Voxem, coś tam gadamy i wychodzimy, przemierzamy miasto, jesteśmy przed moim blokiem i... trzymamy się za ręce (wyrywałem się, ale on nie puszczał ;_;), radośnie śpiewamy i podskakujemy jak w bajce disneya (nie mam nic do gadania ;_;), nawet chyba muzyka leciała... niestety nie pamiętam co śpiewaliśmy. Nagle ujrzałem plac zabaw ze stucznymi, białymi flamingami. Chce tam iść, gdy nagle ktoś krzyczy KURWA, SIADAJ, WRACAJ KURWA. Zanim się obejrzałem, wściekły pies rzucił się na Voxa i zaczął go zjadać, no to ja myślę sobie, że do domu mojego trochę za daleko, żeby spierdolić. Włażę na drzewo, osiem metrów nad ziemią, pies zjada voxa i pokonując grawitację jakby nigdy nic biegnie po pniu w moim kierunku. KONIEC. Sen 20 Idę do kolegi z klasy grać w lego marvel. Wykonujemy jakąś tam misję, jest 6 postaci, pamiętam tylko Ghost Ridera, Iron Mana i Spider-Mana, chciałem grać Ghostem, ale ciągle potrzebne był zdolności innych postaci ;_;. NAGLE GRA STAŁA SIĘ PRAWDZIWYM ŻYCIEM. Byłem jednocześnie każdym z herosów, w jakimś supermarkecie kosmici zaatakowali planetę, wsadzali ludzi do garnków z gorącą wodą, oni tam umierali w męczarniach, na ich ciałach pojawiały się setki bombli, a kosmici wystawiali ich na sklepowych półkach, na wieszakach. To jeszcze byli jacyś moi ziomale, alieny były OP, musiałem... musieliśmy(?) uciekać :/ Sen 21 Jechałem samochodem do kina z jakimiś ludźmi. Było nas razem trzech, obaj moi towarzysze byli meżczyznami. Tak mi się w każdym razie wydaje. Niby jechałem dłuugą prostą drogą przez moje miasto, okolica wydawała się znajoma, ale jednak to nie było moje miasto. Trochę dziwne. Minęliśmy jakiś most, szpital i zakład psychiatryczny. Przy tym ostaynim zaczęliśmy zwalniać, ale LOL NOPE nie zatrzymamy się tam, jedziemy dalej. Duh. I dojechaliśmy do jakiegoś kina. Ja przez drogę korzystałem z laptopa. któremu zostało jakieś 15% baterii. Czyli jakieś 19 minut działania. Pamiętam, że podłączyłem go kablem do samochodu i zacząłem go ładować. Położyłem na niego koc czy poduszkę, by jacyś przechodnie go nie zobaczyli w środku i nie zajebali. Wyszliśmy z kina. I tam była ona. Jakaś creepy dziewczyna, całkiem młoda. Miałem skojarzenia z the ring, ale ona nie była taka paskudna. Może emowata. Miała chyba jakieś love story z dupy z jednym z moich ziomków, aż nagle nie przeminiła się w humanoidalnego maszkarona, który dostał od kogoś z nas z pięści. Wtedy sobie poszła, nie chcąc dalej warczyć. Ale pojawił się inny maszkaron, pająkowaty, który nas zaatakował, jednak koniec końców ona stanęła z nim do walki, a my uciekliśmy. Sen 22 Lico ma gładkie, a mowę kwiecistą... Śniło mi się, że byłem obserwatorem wydarzeń z wieśka 3, ale w prawdziwym świecie. I miałem wpływ na ruchy Geralta, sam tak jakby lewitowałem nad nim, niewidzialny. Musiałem chronić Pana Lusterko przed jakimiś assasynami, którzy chcieli go za wszelką cenę dopaść i zabić. To były uber koksy, ale zjechałem im nakurwiając uniki i młynki z pół HP (widziałem ich pasek jak na nich patrzyłem). Tylko, że wtedy pojawił się jakiś OP potężny, piekielny Łowca Nagród. I on atakował... każdego, mnie, ich i Pana Lusterko. Wtedy chowałem się za jakiś murek, płotek czy inne dziadostwo. W końcu wpadłem na pomysł, że gdy on się pojawi znowu to razem z Panem Lusterko schowamy się do środka jakiegoś domku i pozwolimy, by delikwenci wytłukli się nazwazjem. Wiem, że plan zadziałał, bo walczyli, ale nie pamiętam wyniku walki :v Sen23 Byłem synem jakiegoś profesora biologa i z jakiegoś powodu nie miałem oka. On stworzył miksturkę, która miała sprawić, że mi brakujące oczko odrośnie. Ale podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z mamą coś źle zrozumiałem (albo ona źle powiedziała) i myślałem, że aby to zadziałało muszę być nieco bardziej uszkodzony. Więc wyłupałem sobie drugie oko i zerwałem sobie wszytko z twarzy, aż była widoczna sama czacha. No i niestety specyfik to było na to za mało, trzeba było wynaleźć nowy. I tak się stało. Miałem na siebie widok i wiem, że po jego zaaplikowaniu miałem ryj jak Anakin po walce z Obi-Wanem. Ale bez oczu. Niby w 3 miesiące wszystko miało już być ok. Wake up. Sen 24 Kilka wydarzeń, nie mam pewności co do kolejności. Było pochmurnie i mokro, ale nie padało. Byłem w jakimś wielkim mieście, na peronie. Było nas czterech, ja i dwaj znajomi z klasy, a do tego ktoś jeszcze, kogo nie pamiętam. Pociąg nam uciekł, ale lawirując po mieście dotarliśmy przed nim do miejsca, które miał minąć na swojej trasie. Tam na niego czekaliśmy. Zdziwiłem się, gdyż gdy przejeżdżał obok okazało się, że nie miał okien, a na każdym z jego wagonów po obu stronach (co z tego, że widziałem tylko jedną, wiedziałem, że tak samo jest z drugiej) było mnóstwo drewnianych drzwi obok siebie. Brązowych(że też to zapamiętałem, lel), takich samych jakie mogą być w domu. Skonsternowany doskoczyłem wraz z kolegami na nadciągający wagon i przez jedne z drzwi wkroczyłem do środka. A tam zonk. Jebany Hogwart. Po naszej lewej była ogromna jadalnia z wielkimi świecznikami i filarami na środku. Przed nami jakieś pokoje, a po prawej długi korytarz, który prowadził gdzieś dalej. Ten "pociąg" był naprawdę ogromny w środku :v Inna część snu powstała chyba pod wpływem mojej gry w Shadow of Mordor, gdyż z kolegami parkourowo przemieszczaliśmy się po różnych zabudowaniach, wysokich budynkach, ale chyba nieukończonych. Obserwowaliśmy jakiegoś typka i/lub się przed nim ukrywaliśmy. W późniejszej fazie snu uciekaliśmy przed jakimś siwym, starym brodaczem z psem. Uciekając wspięliśmy się na jakieś garaże, pies nie mógł nas tam dopaść. W ostatniej fazie przemierzałem miasto, było późno, a słońce miało niebawem zajść, chociaż wciąż było widno. Nie wiem czemu, ale miałem przy sobie żółtą rurę przypominającą ten symbol używany, żeby napisać, że "x" należy do danego zbioru. Dodam, że przechadzałem się w towarzystwie jakiejś niewiasty lenny. Sen 25 Na polskim youtubie były 3 kanały poświęcone tematyce bionicle. Prowadzili je jacyś stulejarze, którzy wrzucali swoje chujowe MOCi i mieli jakieś 1000 subów i tyle samo wyświetleń. Albo jeden miał kilkaset. Nieistotne, ale akurat to zapamiętałem. Mówiłem, że ich MOCi były chujowe. Mało powiedziane. Największe dziadostwo jakie w życiu widziałem, już MOCi Ultimo były przy nich znośne, a to coś znaczy. Stulejarze wzajemnie lizali sobie dupy i uważali się za jakichś mega mistrzów budowli. Wszyscy na czacie ich oglądaliśmy, ale po to, by hejtować. No i głównie ich hejtowaliśmy. Potem odezwał się Vox, zjeb, który się do mnie przyjebał i nie raczył wyjaśnić dlaczego, Wstawił jakiś fotomontaż mojego autorstwa. Właściwie to dwa zdjęcia obok siebie. Jedno było rozmazanym przeciek krainy w ostatnim roku bio G2, była to jakaś pustynia. Jak to przeciek, fatalna jakość. Obok był kadr z nowego filmu SW, taka sama pustynia z kilkoma innymi szczegółami. I jakimś podpisem, ale nie pamiętam co tam dałem. Pewnie coś w stylu "oryginalne lego/sw". No i Vox się przyjebał o tą grafikę z przecieku. "No ale co to za dziadostwo? Muge, ale ssiesz, tak chujowo to zrobiłeś. To po prawej wygląda dobrze, ale czemu to po lewej narysowałeś tak zjebanie?". No i na nic tłumaczenie temu rakowi, że to nie ja jestem autorem tych grafik, że to z przecieku, który on sam widział miesiąc temu. Ciągle mnie atakował na czacie i wyzywał od najgorszych. WTF. Sen26 4 krótkie sny, bo 4 drzemki przed ostatecznym przebudzeniem I guess. Istniało jakieś magiczne słowo czy też inne zaklęcie, które miało wielką moc. Gdy ktoś wypowiedział je na kiblu (wtedy i tylko wtedy) doznawał niespotykanie potężnego, długotrwałego rozwolnienia. I niestety ja je wypowiedziałem, za co się skarciłem, bo je znałem i wiedziałem jaką ma moc. No i cóż, trochę przez to pocierpiałem. W drugim śnie chodziłem sobie po mieście i natrafiłem na jakąś dziewoję. Była stosunkowo niska. Albo młoda. Albo jedno i drugiego. Nie wiedzieć czemu wpadliśmy na siebie raz, a potem, po jakimś czasie kolejny, po tym jak poszliśmy w swoje strony po pierwszym spotkaniu. Dobra, jak już tak na siebie powpadaliśmy, to postanowiliśmy trochę pogadać o czymśtam. Przy okazji w tym śnie główny bohater pierwszego anime ygo zmienił swoje "najbardziej rozpoznawalne karty" na inne, bo "chciał znowu wygrywać w grę". Lel. Kolejny sen. Tym razem byłem w kościele. Ja. W kościele. To dziwne. I się modliłem, a do środka schodziły się coraz to nowe osoby, co dziwne znajome mi. Tyle. Ostatni sen był najdłuższy, ale nie zapamiętałem z niego nawet połowy. Nie byłem bezpośrednim uczestnikiem wydarzeń, lecz obserwatorem. Nie wiem czy to była jakaś gra komputerowa, bo co jakiś czas na "ekranie", który obserwowałem pojawiły się jakieś znaczki, które tak jakby "klikałem", by wywołać jakieś akcje. Działało to trochę na zasadzie Heavy Rain albo Until Dawn. Obserwowałem losy jakiegoś kolesia, który połączył się z czymś na rodzaj symbiontu ze Spider-Mana lub jakieś innej formy życia z własną świadomością. Wiem, że z owego połączenia miał jakieś korzyści i więcej możliwości niż normalny człowiek. Nie wiem tylko jakie. Wiem też, że całkiem sporo czasu go używał, a jego rodzina o tym wiedziała. I pewnego dnia spadł deszcz tych symbiontów czy też innych szatańskich sił, które zaczęły łączyć się z ludźmi z jego miasta. Syn kolesia, podobnie jak ojciec po połączeniu był sobą. Ale inaczej było z ich psem, który padł na ziemię, zaczął wyć i przemówił "uciekaj". Syn (dodam młode dziecko) chciał sprawdzić stan zwierzaczka, lecz ten przeobraził się w jakieś monstrum i go krwawo rozszarpał. Ojciec chyba go pomścił. Chyba. Nie wiem co się dalej wydarzyło, Koleś żył sobie w jakieś wieży nieopodal miasta i był wściekły na swojego symbionta. Ich połączenie jakby się osłabiło. Symbiont powiedział, że oni nie przemieniają się w monstrum, bo "tam, gdzie ja mam ying, ty masz yang". I chyba odwrotnie. Dzięki temu byli w równowadze, a ostatnie wydarzenia ową równowagę zachwiały. Ostatecznie koleś ruszył. Gdzieś, po coś. Nie wiem. Sen 27 Śniło mi się, że byłem z jakimś znajomym przypominającym kolegę z zerówki na takiej małej górce w pobliżu mojego miejsca zamieszkania. Rozmawialiśmy tam ze sobą, przez jakąś godzinkę, może dłużej. Stwierdziliśmy, że nastała pora się zbierać. Ja odchodząc rzuciłem "trochę tu brudno", a on odpowiedział, "faktycznie, wypadałoby, żeby kiedyś tu w końcu posprzątali". Fajnie, tylko jak się rozejrzałem, to okazało się, że teren dookoła górki otoczony był stertą zakrwawionych, zmasakrowanych ludzkich ciał z wnętrznościami na wierzchu, topiących się w prawdopodobnie własnej juce Sen 28 Obserwowałem sytuację jakby z boku, przez ekran. Jakiś koleś był psychopatą i mordercą, chyba się droczył i przekomarzał z detektyw, która go szukała, ale nie znała jeszcze jego tożsamości. Byli w każdym razie w restauracji, a on rzucił jej jakiś dwuznaczny tekst, że chyba jakby ją ten morderca zerżnął (i nie wiem czy zabił czy lenny heh) to by się uspokoił może, a ona wyszła oburzona. To on się wkurwił i podbił do parki przy stoliku obok i jednym ZAJEBIŚCIE szybkim, płynnym ruchem podciął gardło babce, blondi. Jej partner wstał unosząc ręce "Wtf, co ty zrobiłeś", ale chwilę potem i jemu gardło poderżnięto. Potem koleś podbił do batmanów i poderżnął im gardła. Jakiś czas potem przyszły siły specjalnie by go skuć z karabinami i czymś. Jakiś mosiek do niego podbił i chwycił jego rękę. ALE zabójca i tak się uwolnił i zaczał cywilów kosić w tym samym barze xD. Sen 29 W bliczu są istoty zwane pustymi. Takie jakby demony najprościej. Śniło mi się, że obserwowałem jeden "gatunek" pustego i ktoś mi o nich opowiadał. W skrócie były to wielkie ptaszydła przypominujące murzynów polskich (murzyn polski to taki rodzaj gołębia) albo sępy czy też inne kondory. I nie pamiętam za wiele, oprócz tego, że były chujowymi rodzicami i jak już na starość czuły, że umierały to zabierały wszystkie razem swoje dzieci, których miały około 10 i wyruszały na miasta zajebywać ludzi Sen 30 Otóż mieszkałem z rodziną w jakiejś posiadłości, wielkiej w chuj. Tak wielkiej, że było tam kilka przestronnych, osobnych sal przeznaczonych na same kible. Normalnie jeden pokój, a tam fontanna i 10 kabin. Aż największy urzędujący tam pedant postanowił je pozamykać, odciąć wodociągi w niektórych z nich i pozaklejać je taśmą, żeby nikt tam nie korzystał, bo już mu się sprzątać tego nie chciało. I przypadkowo odlałem się do takiego kibla bez połączenia z kanalizacją i wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę "no tak, przecież je odciął". I to było takie wtf jak sobie przypominam, bo to wiedziałem z jakiegoś poprzedniego snu I potem udałem się na spacer z psem jakimś białym pseudo husky czy coś I ulice miasta były... dziwnie puste a to była jakaś jebana metropolia I to był spacerek z rodzinką. W pewnym momencie oni się oddali, totalna wyjebka na mnie i mojego psa, kiedy właśnie zaatakowały go jakieś dwa dzikie psy Były od niego mniejsze, no ale dwa i popierdalały I chciałem je odganiać jakoś w pewnym momencie jeden z nich ugryzł nogę mojego psa i aż usłyszałem trzaskanie kości To mnie wkurwiło i aż nadepnąłem na tamtego psa >:/ I zacząłem go dociskać butem do ziemi coraz mocniej Iiii obudziłęm się Tyle Sen 31 Miałem żonę. Tak, kek, wiem jak to brzmi. Byliśmy na porodówce. Rodziła. Pepe. Mały, pepcio, zielona, smutna żabka. Ale tamta nie była smutna, tylko tak perfidnie uśmiechnięta. Halp. Sen 32 Byłem w mojej szkolnej bibliotece za czasów gimbazy/podstawówki. Tej na górnym piętrze, bo pod koniec mojej edukacji przenieśli ją na niższe bo powody. W każdym razie jako, że jest to sen mimo jej umiejscowienia na górze, po otwarciu jej drzwi był widoczny fragment korytarza, a obok jakieś bagna. Ściana w pewnym odcinku nie było z cegły, a z drewna i był w niej również drewniane drzwi. Była przed nimi zgraja pojebanych plugastw, jacyś zdeformowani ludzie, koleś wyglądający jak strach na wróble, dosłownie, nawet chyba słoma z niego wychodziła, coś w stylu pań lasu z wiedźmina 3 i jakieś inne rzeczy. Była tam też jakaś dziewczyna, przedział wiekowy chyba 14-16, więcej bym jej nie dawał (sam chyba też byłem w tym śnie w jej wieku). Anyway oni chcieli posłać ją za tę bramę na bagna, by stało się... coś. Nie wiem, złożyć ją w ofierze lub zmienić w JEDNĄ Z NICH. Nie wiem jakie miała z nimi powiązania, czy to była jej rodzina czy tylko ją wychowywali czy jeszcze coś. W każdym razie haczyk tkwił w tym, że nie mogli jej tam wepchnąć, a ona mogła przejść przez bramę tylko dobrowolnie. Z własnej woli albo wcale. No ale nie chciała. I się na nią wkurzyli, a ona uciekła przed nimi właśnie do biblioteki, gdzie tamte indywidua z jakiegoś powodu nie mogły wejść. Tylko stały pod drzwiami i krzyczały na nią. Owa niewiasta była nieco... wredna? Nienawidziła ludzi chyba bardziej niż ja i wszystkim docinała. Anyway musiałem ją jakoś przekonać, by jednak nie robiła tego co tamte maszkary od niej chcą, tylko, żeby została pośród normalnych. Chyba sama po to uciekła do biblioteki, by rozeznać się jak się sprawy u nas mają i wybrać. Poszło mi tak dobrze, że spierdoliła na te bagna. I wtedy wczytałem sejwa lub cofnął się czas I guess, bo znowu była w bibliotece i moje drugie podejście do niej było nieco lepsze. Pamiętam jak tłumaczyłem jej jak działają spell speedy w YGO (chociaż karty przed sobą miałem Duel Masters), idk czemu ją to zainteresowało. Nie zrozumiała za wiele, ale spodobał jej się obrazki. Ogólnie musiałem być dla niej ciągle miły, podzielać jej zdanie, a potem chodzić z nią w jakieś miejsca i robić jakieś "rebel" rzeczy czy coś. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale raczej zachowywać się w sposób, który normalnie bym odrzucał. No ale czego się nie robi, by nie uratować człowieka przed leśnymi pojebami. Czy tam bagiennymi. I w końcu zabrała mnie na jakiś koncert metalowy, gdzie namawiała mnie, bym pierdolną kubkiem w wokalistkę zespołu, bo będzie zabawnie. No tego typu rzeczy musiałem z nią robi, ale tym razem tego nie zrobiłem. A Wokalistka wyszła do tłumu i zaczęła się chędożyć z jakimś kolesiem z publiki. Potem tłum się rozszedł, wcześniej przyglądając się ich "robocie", a tamta dwójeczka została chyba parą. Natomiast dziewczyna rzuciła do mnie jakiś komentarz na ich temat, którego już nie pamiętam, a sen się skończył. Mam tylko nadzieję, ze udało mi się ją uratować przed leśnymi pojebami. Czy tam bagiennymi. Sen 33 Leżałem w łóżku z jakąś loszką ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Oglądaliśmy na ekranie TV przed nami jakieś filmiku na YT z dziwnymi ludźmi/ich failami/chuj wie czym i ciągle po nich jechaliśmy, śmiejąc się i dokazując. Zabawie nie było końca. Od czasu do czasu podczas hejtowania, któreś z nas przekręcało się na bok, a drugie go przytulało ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Po skończonym seansie chciałem się do nie przytulić, a ona powiedziała tak z dezaprobatą "co ty robisz?". Chyba we śnie dostałem kosza/friendzone'a. Anyway wracałem potem do domu, w grupie 9 osób, chyba rodziny, bliższej i dalszej. Zatrzymały nam drogę jakieś 2 stare baby i powiedziały, że takiej degeneracji to nie przepuszczą. WTF, o co chodzi? Za nami, czyli mną i moją delegacją podążał jakiś Menel, który się przez nas przepchał i poszedł dalej. O niego chodziło. To zdenerwowało bodajże mame, że takie lumpy to nic przydatnego w społeczeństwie nie robią i na zasiłku żyją, by chlać, więc zadzwoniła (jak poleciłą jej jedna z tych bab, co nam drogę zastąpiły) do związków zawodowych, by odciąć im zasiłki. Lub cały socjal w kraju. Coś takiego. Sen 34 Nie pamiętam za wiele, wiem, że była jakaś rozległa wyspa pełna mgieł, wrak ogromnego statku i zniszczone mury w krajobrazie. Byłem z grupą ludzi i polowały na nasz ksenomorfy z tym, że jak w jakimś "cichym miejscu" mogły usłyszeć nawet nasz najcichszy szpet bodajże z kilometra dystansu między nami. I well, starałem się przed nimi ukryć. Sen 35 W tym śnie z kolegą z liceum przemierzałem szatnie w pobliżu mojej starej sali gimnastycznej z gimbazy, które mieściły się wzdłuż bardzo długiego korytarza. Z tym, że w tym śnie zamiast szatni były tam zwykłe pokoje dziewczyn. Akademik czy coś? I było chyba jakieś święto, dzień zmywary czy inne gunwo, bo każda z nich dostała po słodziutkim pluszaku. Więc z owym kolegą chodziliśmy po korytarzu, otwieraliśmy drzwi i pakowaliśmy pluszaki do worka, a ja uprzednio robiłem im zdjęcia, by sprzedać je na ebayu czy gdzieś. Ja byłem do tego sceptycznie nastawiony, cykałem się, ale on nalegał i dunno, jednak zostałem jego wspólnikiem. Po drodze gadaliśmy z tamtejszym pedagogiem, który akurat przechadzał się tym samym korytarzem, ale nie wzbudziliśmy jego podejrzeń. Nasza wygrana I guess. Sen 36 Nie pamiętam za wiele, a sporo się chyba działo. Początkowo przemierzałem jakieś osiedle pełne pięknej zieleni, gdzie obok były jakieś wieżowce czy inne budynki. Sam do jednego z nich kierowałem się z dziadkiem i babcią, chociaż początkowo z tego co zapamiętałem jechaliśmy na działkę. Zabawna sprawa, bo zdziwiło mnie to, że babcia jest w stanie samodzielnie chodzić bez swojego balkonika i ciągle myślałem, że się wywali, natomiast to, że razem z nami kroczy już nieżyjący od kilku lat dziadek mnie nie zdziwiło. Potem byłem tylko obserwatorem zdarzeń, jakaś laska walczyła z... rządem? Masonami? Tymi złymi? Chciała powstrzymać intrygę? Dunno, ale musiała zebrać. Coś. Nie wiem co, ale ogólnie była w 1:1 książęcych archiwach z Dark Souls, dokładniej w miejscu, gdzie zostajemy uwiezieni przez bossa po pierwszym spotkaniu i gdzie za kratami jest jakiś żar czy nawet dusza strażniczki ognia. Backtracking, bo dopiero potem znajdujemy do tamtych krat z itemem klucz, więc w mojej grze sobie to darowałem, ale laska właśnie tam się kierowała. Musiała zdobyć tamten przedmiot, by pokonać jakiegoś złola. Czemu? Dunno, nie pamiętam. Anyway, w grze były tam tentaclowe potwory, a we śnie muchy dziwne i CHYBA jeszcze coś. Ale nie pamiętam co madman.jpg. W każdym razie, aby przemknąć się niepostrzeżenie musiała rozebrać się do naga i posypać jakimś proszkiem, który zrobił ją niewidzialną. I tu muszę wspomnieć, że ta laska miała dat ass. Ale serio, takie 10/10. Anyway przemykała się przez mobki pewna siebie, ale nie wiedziała, że jakaś inna laska, trochę emowata z wyglądu ją dostrzegła (pomimo niewidzialności? dunno, może te muchy na niej osiadły) i powiadomiła złola. Zaśmiała się w tym moim śnie złowieszczo, więc pewnie go powiadomiła, bo ten się potem pojawił, ale to ZARAZ. Laska była w jakiejś saunie, gdzie było mnóstwo spółkujących golasów. Z obu płci ofc. Może nawet nie sauna a harem, bo były tam jakieś baseny czy coś. Anyway nadal niewidzialna przemykała przez nich i była tuż przy potrzebnym jej PRZEDMIOCIE (a przy nim jakiś napakowany koleś. Też goły). Już go miała zdobyć, gdy ktoś złapał ją za ramię. To złol. Pierwsza uwaga: złola też ktoś złapał za ramię, ale potem się nie pojawił, więc dunno o co chodziło. Druga uwaga: wtedy zauważyłem, że ta laska miała dat ass.) I złol z tym napakowanym przywiązali laskę do krzesła w następnej "scenie". Dodam, że nadal byli nadzy i tak, chcieli ją zgwałcić. Ona jeszcze mówiła do napakowane (zwracając się do niego per Sędzio), że przecież powinien przestrzegać prawa, stać na straży porządku i inne takie, a to co chce teraz zrobić jest kompletnie sprzeczne z jego zadaniem. On przyznał jej rację, ale jakimiś rozkazami się zasłonił, czy coś, że ma jakieś ważniejsze powinności, dunno. Well, czy ją zgwałcili? Nie wiem, bo się obudziłem. Sen 37 Śniło mi się, że J. Jonah Jameson mnie opierdalał, że ogólnie ta dzisiejsza młodzież to taka rozpuszczona itd, nie? Ale potem chyba znalazłem się pod jego kuratelą, bo byłem z nim w jakimś sklepie, który w sumie był z 4 razy większy od mojego pokoju i kupiliśmy (ale to chyba już gdzieś indziej) całą torbę pieczywa, jakaś bagietka, bułki, chleby itd. I w tym sklepie, co wyglądał jak z zegarkami lub jakimiś bibelotami Były też stojakami z paczkami chipsów i na opakowaniu jednej z nich był mój nauczyciel wosu i historii z podstawówki, z tym, że środek jego twarzy był pomalowany na na czarno w ramach protestu w stosunku do netflixowej, czarnej Ciri. Jameson poszedł potem jakimiś schodami na drugie piętro sklepu i wrócił, razem pojechaliśmy gdzieś samochodem. Wcześniej niby to grałem w spoder-mana, a potem chyba byłem już w akcji gry in real life, jakiś opek pochłaniał moce ze wszystkiego i rósł w siłę. Jakimś sposobem przekopałem go przez dziurę w ścianie, niby to wnętrze budynku było, ale to było przejście do innego wymiaru (może mój mózg nawiązał do bugów w grze spoder-mana, gdzie można wpaść w teksturę budynku i masz problem) I musiałem jakąś op mocą go tam dopchać, aż wyrwa w ścianie się zasklepi. Wykorzystałem do tego maskę życia. Sen 38 Najpierw byłem z ludźmi w jakimś lesie i PTSD z RDR2 to było, bo przyciśnęliśmy jakiegoś, gdy typka, by powiedział gdzie ma skrytkę z hajsem i już ją opróżnialiśmy, gdy wokół jego domku pojawiło się od chuja typków ze spluwami i zaczeli do nas napierdalać. To musieliśmy schować się w tym domku ciągle i ostrzeliwać ich z okien. Potem kurwa w jakiejś Norwegii byłem czy gdzieś, z Profesorem X z X-Menów. Jakaś zagłada czekała świat, czy inne gówno, bo musieliśmy iść do jego syna, który miał OP mentalne moce, ale jednocześnie był warzywkiem. On siedział na jednej w chuj szerokiej sofie, my na drugiej naprzeciwko niego. Profesor X usiadł na jej jednym krańcu, a ja na drugim, żeby tamten nie pomyślał, że jesteśmy kumplami, bo miał zamiar go telepatycznie "obudzić" i przekonać do pomocy, jednak synalek go nienawidził i w mgnieniu oka mógł z naszych mózgów zrobić kotlety. No i niestety, profesor go obudził, ale jego moc była za słaba, by ujarzmić syna, a przekonać też go nie mógł, sam stał się jakby warzywem, ale syn powstrzymywał się, by go zabić, a ten stan mógł odwrócić. Nie wiedział za chuja kim jestem, ale teraz ja musiałem go jakoś podejść. I kazał mi kurwa urządzi uroczysty obrzęd śmierci profesora, zanim go zajebie, dał mi do czytania jakąś poezję. Powiedział, że nie jestem godny wypowiadać te piękne słowa, więc mam je tylko przeczytać, bo czytając moje myśli on sam je usłyszy. To był jeszcze alternatywny tajmlajn chyba, bo wiersz - według tego co mi powiedział - był spisany przez jakiegoś polskiego króla, który był na wygnaniu i spisał go w Norwegii, ale w jakimś czasie wrócił do kraju podając się za kogoś innego, będąc nadal prawowitym następcą tronu (wtedy jeszcze nie królem), JEDNAK, ta persona, która udawał tak się spodobała carowi i była jego ziomkiem, że ten sam mianował go władcą podbitej przez siebie Polski. I niestety zachciało mi się szczać, to się obudziłem, więc nie wiem, czy uratowałem profesora x. Sen 39 Mieszkałem w jakimś akademiku czy coś. Byłem na łóżku w pokoju, okropnie zmęczony siedząc na nim po turecku opierałem się jakąś poduszkę między moimi nogami. Obok mnie była jakaś blondi, która robiła to samo. I wiedziałem, jaka była między nami relacja, mimo, że to się już mi się nie śniło. To znaczy, nienawidziliśmy się wzajemnie, początkowo w każdym razie. Jednak z czasem robiliśmy "coś" razem (jak w tandetnej historii gdzie 2 osoby się nienawidzą, ale przez wspólne "przygody" zostają best friendami), chyba moje zmęczenie wynikało z tego "zawierania przyjaźni". Nie wiem co dokładnie, bo to mi się nie śniło, ale miałem w głowie świadomość zajścia czegoś takiego. W pewnym momencie mnie objęła i znowu przeszła mi myśl "no, teraz jej nie nienawidzisz, ale wiesz, że ona jest jakaś popierdolona, jak się z nią zejdziesz to pożałujesz". Z drugiej strony byłoby jej chyba przykro jakbym ją odtrącił, więc odwzajemniłem jej gest. I się zeszliśmy. No i poruchałbym. W następnej "scenie" leżeliśmy razem w łóżku no i się zaczęło. Zaczęła mnie wypytywać o konkretne plany na przyszłość, co zamierzam robić, bo jesteśmy w związku, to chciała moje życie ułożyć kompletnie pod wspólną przyszłość z nią, mówiąc, że wszystko co chcę jest chujowe i ona sama dla mojego dobra lepiej mną pokieruje. I wtedy wiedziałem, że nieźle się wjebałem, a jak ją rzucę to będzie jakąś jebaną stalkerką (chyba dlatego wcześniej jej nienawidziłem, w sumie wszyscy jej nienawidzili i jako jedyna osoba, która okazała się dla niej dobra tak szybko udało mi się z nią zejść) Potem byłem na korytarzu tego "akademika", gdzie dwóch typów miało pvp. Jeden z nich był w jakimś czarno-białym stroju z paskami PIONOWYMI, a nie poziomymi, miał nieco czerwoną skórę, jakby miejscami wyżartą i wiedziałem, że miał w chuj słabe stawy/kości. I tarzał się z drugim typem na ziemi, chciałem ich rozdzielić, bo tłum się tylko patrzył jak debile. I tak niechcący chyba skręciłem nogę temu wcześniej wspomnianemu delikwentowi, a walka trwała nadal. Wellp. Potem się okazała, że nie mogę iść na zajęcia, bo ja, ani żaden z moich 3 współlokatorów nie ma kluczy do naszego lokum. Przedtem nie było zajęć, to zawsze ktoś był w środku, a teraz jak wszyscy musimy wyjść, to się okazała, że klucze przepadły i nie możemy zamknąć drzwi, więc ta patola mogłaby tam wparować. Ktoś nas zaczął za to opierdalać, ale lel. Koniec snu. Potem znowu zasnąłem i śnił mi się ten youtuber Rojo, który otworzył bramę na moim osiedlu w gigantycznym murze, z której wyleciał pierdolony T-Rex i mnie gonił. Sen 40 Byłem w budynku mojej starej gimbazy/podstawówki i tam jakiś popierdoleniec z taką eeee piłą tarczową rozmiarów shurikena (w sensie, samym ostrzem takiej piły, bez czegokolwiek co wprawiłoby ją w ruch oprócz, well, swojej własnej ręki) chodził po budynku i darł się, że NIE CZUJĘ BÓLU, NIE CZUJĘ BÓLU, PATRZ i przejechał mi jej ostrzem po karku. Nie wiem jak to miało się odnosić do jego nie czucia bólu, ale no. No i znałem rozkład pomieszczeń, to uciekłem przed nim szatniami. ALE WCZEŚNIEJ ten sam typ chyba pełnił w instytucji jakąś rolę, złapał uciekającą przed nim loszkę, nieco o azjatyckiej urodzie z tego co pamiętam. Ona miała na sobie tylko taką mega, mega mini sukienkę i "pasek" materiału zasłaniającą cycki. Dopadł ją, a razem z nią chyba 6 jego przydupasów młodocianych, jeden z nich nazywał się Jaden z tego co pamiętam. I ten psychol powiedział, że albo powie mu to co chce i zrobi "to" szybko i bezboleśnie, albo będzie cierpiała. Ona nic nie powiedziała, to te typki zaczęły ją ostro gwałcić jeden po drugim, i pamiętam jak wkładali ręce do jej waginy i wyjmowali nimi ogromne bańki spermy swoich poprzedników, zanim następowała zmiana, gdzie kolejny oprych miał sobie pociupciać Sen 41 To jeden z tych snów, gdy początkowo podejrzewasz, że coś jest nie tak, jednak nie jesteś świadom do końca, że to sen, ale widzisz, że coś jest nieco inne, niż w rzeczywistości i dość mocno cię to frasuje. Tak było tutaj. W grach z Play Station + na jakiśtam miesiąc było dark souls i bloodborne. Co już jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że to niemal takie same gry. Plus ich okładki były inne, sam DS wydawał się też jakoś uproszczony pod względem zawartości, jakby jakaś wersja demo. Natomiast bloodborne... w momencie odpalenia go, na ekranie pojawiła się jakaś creepy twarz, skryta pod bandażami, tak, że wystawało z nich tylko oko o szerokiej, przestraszonej źrenicy. Oprócz tego ubywało trochę materiału pod okiem, więc dało się dostrzec skórę w dość... dziwnym stanie? Jakby uszkodzoną, pokrytą czymś w stylu czerwonych strupów lub wysypki. Dodam, że jeszcze na głowie były czarne, długie włosy (lub "średnie", najwyżej do ramion; ciężko ocenić na podstawie tego jednego obrazu). I w momencie grania nie byłem już "graczem", a postacią w środku I guess? Tylko, że i tak niewiele było tam tego bloodborne, początkowo przemierzałem to creepy gotyckie miasto, zabijałem jakichś wieśniaków, a do pomocy miałem Tene. Nie wiem czy od początku, ale Tene do mnie potem dołączył, na jakimś etapie snu. I tu rzeczy zaczynają się robić ostro zryte. Ta twarz z ekranu początkowego, to była jakaś creepy loszka, która sama hulała po mieście i rozpierdalała wszystkich jak leci. Coś w stylu ducha/demona z tych japońskich horrorów czy wuj wie co. Ja natomiast (nadal nie jestem pewien, czy to już był etap, gdy miałem tene przy boku, ale na bank jakiegoś "partnera" w "grze") oglądaliśmy chińskie reklamy? Japońskie reklamy? Jakieś skośnookie ubrane w historyczne stroje, z mieczami drewnianymi/stalowymi, którzy skakali, darli ryje i reklamowali jakieś produkty. Mieliśmy je ocenić dla jakiejś firmy i coś i zdecydować, które wejdą do kampanii reklamowej. Wellp, zaczynaliśmy oglądać te filmy, ale szybko po 5 sekundach je skipowaliśmy, z myślą "eee, potem się obejrzy, meh to wygląda". Na chuj, po chuj? Dunno, mój umysł. Ale tutaj pojawia się problem. Dowiedziałem się tego w późniejszym etapie snu, że ta creepy loszka jest przyciągana/poluje na ludzi, którzy mają jakieś niedokończone sprawy, którym coś ciągle leży na sercu. No i wellp, pomijając te filmy, jestem w końcu Mugiem, więc możecie się domyślić, jak bardzo musiałem mieć przejebane. (Akuumo: Pś reeeee) Ej kurwa, a to może był on? thinking.jpg W każdym razie, wtedy już z Tene byłem w centrum handlowym naprzeciwko mojego miejsca zamieszkania. Leżeliśmy na podłodze i on dał mi jakiś całun, sam owinął się w jeden, po czym mi kazał zrobić to samo. Powiedział, że mam to zrobić szczelnie, tak, gdy zapalę w środku światło (jakąś latarką I guess) to nie będzie przez niego prześwitywać. I tak leżeliśmy tam w tych kokonach. To miało w jakiś sposób ochronić nas przed tą loszką, a pamiętam, że po chwili stała nad nami. Światło miało niby jakoś zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo, jednak nie mogliśmy się ruszać, ono nie mogło prześwitywać, bo gdyby jednak spod całunów dalibyśmy jej jakiś znak, że pod spodem jest coś żywego, to by nas zajebała i tak. Nie wiem jak to ma działać, to mój sen, nie doszukujmy się logiki. Potem byłem już w moim domu, gdzie chowaliśmy się w moim pokoju i zachciało nam się w spanko. Zdecydowaliśmy, że będziemy kimać w moim pokoju, w razie gdyby ta loszka nagle nachyliła się we śnie nad jednym z nas, drugi użyłby... czegoś (?) by ją przepędzić. Dunno, artefaktu? W każdym razie, tak leżę sobie i nagle słyszę świsty. Loszka krążyła po kuchni i innych pokojach. I wtedy sobie myślę "ej kurwa, przecież Tene jest w pokoju obok, omg". I chciałem ruszyć z jakimś emiterem światła, by ją przepędzić, zanim zrobi mu krzywdę, a chyba już na zmianę w ciągu sekundy przemieszczała się między kuchnią, a okolica jego łóżka, więc musiałem szybko go ratować. Tylko wtedy zreflektowałem się, że jak tylko opuszczę mój pokój, to ona w ułamku sekundy pewnie i mnie zajebie. Tutaj sen chyba dobiegał końca, ale pamiętam jeszcze jedną zmianę scenerii, jak znowu oglądaliśmy te dziwne reklamy skośnookich, chyba po to, by pozbyć się tych "zaległości" i loszka się od nas odpierdoliła. Koniec? Sen 42 Śniło mi się, że czara goryczy się przelała. Frodo Baggins postanowił w końcu zabić swojego wujka-najebusa (nie bilbo, jakiegoś dresiarskiego bysiorka w dresiku z trzema paskami). W tym celu wykuł specjalny op nóż, zdolny rozjebać wszystko. Był dość krótki i świecił się na fioletowo. Ja, Frodo i jego ekipa zaczailiśmy się na typa na klatce schodowej. Ja z kimś jeszcze obstawiłem górę, w sensie schody ponad wujaszkiem, żeby nie mógł spierdolić, pozostali drzwi, a Frodo rzucił się na typka. Złapał go od tyłu i zaczął podrzynać mu gardło. Zachlastał go w nie parę razy, ale nie dość głęboko. Pozostały ślady, ale wujek żył. I well, był dość wielki, to się uwolnił, zajebał nóż Frodo, a potem przystąpił do eliminacji typków na dole. Najgorsze było to, że my mieliśmy odciąć mu drogę ucieczki (w sensie ja i ten typo), a teraz on stał na naszej jedynej drodze do wyjścia. Spierdoliliśmy na ostatnie piętro budynku, przez jakieś mieszkanie, chyba nawet tego dresika i wyskoczyliśmy przez okno. Szczęśliwie wokół były inne budynki, niższe. Ich dachy układały się w jakby schody Spierdoliliśmy na jakieś zarośnięte pole i skitraliśmy się w zaroślach Sen 43 soon Sen 44 O chuj coś było powyżej, muszę to kiedyś na discordzie znaleźć, bo pewnie opisywałem ;_; Jednak wracając do właściwego snu. Otóź, Vox już tak zcing ciang ciongił (?), że jak wokół zarośniętego krzaka jakieś chinki tańczyły dookoła i podcinały liście/gałązki/chujwieco to on do nich dołączył i z nimi gadał. Była tam też jakaś ruchable niewolnica, murzynka. Niewolnica? Tak, otóż, one upiększały okolicę na nadejście prezydenta Chin, który potem okazał się być jakimś Voldemortem Sam sobie chodziłem po okolicy, było dość ciemno, pochmurno i depresyjnie. Nie wiem jak, ale raz Vox był ze mną podczas spaceru, raz pod tym krzakiem. Pojawiał się i znikał. Był ze mną jak z niebo "spadły" 2 pioruny, jeden fioletowy, a drugi złoty i popierdalały po okolicy. Wytłumaczył mi, że to pewnie Mace Windu i dawny streamer Gwinta MegaMogwai, którzy pod tą postacią lecą się napierdalać z Chinolami/Złem. Ok. Dalej taki jeden bully, dresik powiedzmy z mojej podstawówki/gimbazy (z którym w sumie miałem dobre stosunki) szedł za jakimś przestraszonym sucholkiem. Owy sucholek skitrał się do mojej klatki schodowej i wellp, chciałem nawet wejść tam za nim i zaoferowac mu u siebie tymczasowe schronienie, ale bully był tu za mną, nie chciałem zepsuć sobie z nim stosunków, bo jednak może być bardziej użyteczny nich sucholek, który zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ja postanowiłem, że zrobię rundkę dookoła budynku, udając, że nie mieszkam tam, gdzie mieszkam. Bully w międzyczasie siedział na ławce przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Miałem nadzieję, że sobie pójdzie zanim zrobię mój spacer. Wtedy ponownie dotarłem do Voxa pod krzakiem, tam właśnie tę ruchable niewolnicę murzynkę spotkałem (była bardziej taka taka, eee, nie full mega czarna, a trochę jaśniejsza od zwykłych murzynów I guess?). Nagle zerwały się jakieś złowrogie wiatry i nadszedł. Voldemort, Sauron lub zwyczajnie władca Chin. I coś czułem podświadomie, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, więc pobiegłem do domu, chyba u boku Voxa już, ale po drodze na schodach prowadzących na wyższe piętra też gdzieś się zgubił, wellp. JEDNAK WCZEŚNIEJ Zamek do drzwi okazał się być rozpierdolony, czyli Bully musiał go prawdopodobnie naruszyć i zając się sucholkiem. Smutne. Anyway, na 1szym piętrze przez drzwi słyszałem rozmowę MARIANA PAŹDZIOCHA ze swoją żoną, który bał się, że "oni" ich znajdą i wpierdolą im za "te dolary" Na ostatnim piętrze przestrzeń wyglądała inaczej, zamiast drzwi po lewej i prawej dwóch mieszkań, były po prawej i naprzeciw mnie. W tych naprzeciw schowała się moja rodzinka i sąsiedzi, gdzie było w chuj ciasno. Na łóżku leżał ranny wujek, który wygląda jak Conan z tego filmu z Arnoldem. Nastał wieczór. Wszyscy zebraliśmy się gdzieś indziej w jakimś pomieszczenie i to chyba był time skip, bo wujek powoli zmieniał się w jakiegoś Venoma, przed nim była dziwna eeee istota? Która mówiał, ze chyba nad tym nie panuje i powinna go zabić, sama istota miała jakieś niebieskie, świecące blizny/wcięcia/tatutaże na ciele, czarne oczy i białą lub jasno-niebieską skórę. Pod postacią dziwnego światła rzuciła się na wujka i uśmierciła, przejmując Venoma. Ja natomiast byłem opętany jakimś Ghost Riderem i stwierdziłem, że teraz to moja kolej, by kogoś zajebać. Niestety, zamiast zajebać tę istotę, również się z nią połączyłem i w "mojej głowie" toczyłem rozmowę z jakimiś dwoma głosami, które skanowały moje wspomnienia, by lepiej mnie poznać i móc osiągnąć lepszą kooperację podczas walki z tym kimś złym. Chinolem, Voldemortem, Sauronem, Vaderem lub może i nawet Akuumo. Pamiętam tez, że podczas tych wspomnień trochę czasu poświęciła na patrzenie na gry w gwinta. Koniec. Sen 45 Jechałem gdzieś z mame samochodem, przed nami jakiś POTĘŻNY opancerzony pojazd, który miał zamontowane z boku (konkretnie po lewej) jakąś platformę z szynami, dzięki czemu mógł po nich jechać z tą samą prędkością co on jakiś drugi pojazd, no cóż szynowy. Dziwny ficzer. I bezsensowny, bo jak trzeba było skręcać na inne drogi (nie wiem czemu to robili), to ten pierwszy pojazd się zatrzymywał, a co za tym idzie drugi też i ich załoga montowała taką samą platformę do drugiego i teraz to on wiózł tego pierwszego. Skoro oba mogły jechać po drodze samodzielnie, to nie wiem po co ta dziwna akcja. Trafiłem do jakiegoś domku w jakimś zadupiu, ten był umieszczony nieco w lesie, ale parę kroków od wejścia i "cywilizacja". Byłem tam już z jakąś sporą grupą ludzi, pamiętam potężne spiralne schody i długie zejście na dół. Była tam chyba jakaś poczekalnia, czy inne przejściowe pomieszczenie, przypominające mi licealną szatnię od wfu, a niżej jeszcze jakieś inne pomieszczenie, chyba duża piwnica (chociaż to wyglądało jak normalny pokój) z tajeminicymi drzwiamia. W tamtej "poczekalni" siedzieliśmy sobie, nagle z jakichś drzwi wyszła do nas dziwna, stara baba, która zaczęła nas za coś opierdalać, że jej czegoś nie przynieśliśmy, nie daliśmy/więc sama sobie weźmie. Zacząłem ją napierdalać, bo zdałem sobie sprawę, że to demon/jest opętana. Nie pamiętam, czy zarówno jej oczy i wargi wyglądały jakby eeee przyszywane nitką, czy tylko jedno z nich. W każdym razie otworzyła mordę pod wpływem wpierdolu i demon pod postaci jakieś poświaty, mgły czy innego cholerstwa zaczął z niej wychodzić i w tym momencie skądś wiedziałem, że trzeba zamknąć mordę. Do tej pory napierdalałem ją z jakimś okrzykiem bojowym, ale przez otwartą mordę ten demon mógł opętać innych. Prawie mu się ze mną udało. Prawie. Pamiętam też, że było mnóstwo innych pojebanych akcji, a raczej pamiętam sam ich fakt odbycia się, bo szczegółów to za cholerę. Ostatnie przebłyski to jak siedziałem w tej piwnicy, na krześle przy stole, podczas gdy reszta była za drzwiami. Uznałem, że to co robią - cokolwiek to było - to zły pomysł i czekałem na nich aż skończą układając sobie karty ygo. Przyszedł do mnie Mysterio z marvela czy jakaś inna "postać", która do tej pory była naszym wrogiem, pogadaliśmy, chyba się pogodziliśmy. Potem coś się zjebało, bo trzeba było uciekać, a Mysterio pomógł mi pozbierać karty. Uciekliśmy z domu, zanim wsiedliśmy do samochodu to upewniłem się, że jakaś konkretna osoba też spierdoliła z domostwa niezbyt miłego. Sen 46 Wellp, mi się śniło, że byłem w jakimś ogromnie wielkim zamku, pełnym rozległych komnat z mnóstwem przejściem. W paru miejscach było tam tylko coś w rodzaju "kładek" lub skalnych mostów układających się w jakiejś wzorki/kształty nad ogromną przepaścią i trzeba było po nich chodzić, by, no cóż, nie spać na dół. Ogólnie trochę to miejsce dało mi skojarzeń z Dark Souls. W jakimś pomieszczeniu była gigantyczna kolumna o średnicy 20 metrów, coś takiego. Po obu stronach przylegała do niej "droga" a reszta pomieszczenia aż do ścian to była przepaść. Droga prowadziła do stromych schodów, te z kolei do jakieś wieży. Wspiąłem się na kolumnę robiąc w niej dziury jakimiś specjalnymi rękawicami z pazurami, bo z jednej strony nadchodziła straż, która tak swoją drogą była jakimiś laskami. Swoją drogą tylko kobiety chyba robiły tam za straż, lol Jak już sobie poszły, to udałem się tymi schodami do wieży i zastałem tam gigantyczny żyrandol oblegany przez miliardy nietoperzy. On wisiał nad przepaścią, utrzymując się tylko na jednym łańcuchu. Rzuciłem w niego jakimś ostrzem, łańcuch się przerwał i nietoperze wraz z żyrandolem spadły niżej. I sam proces powtarzałem z góry kilkukrotnie, bo żyrandol zatrzymywał się na jakichś pierdołach. Chyba innych żyrandolach, ale nie wiem skąd one się tam brały i czemu wcześniej ich łańcuchów nie zauważałem. W mojej drodze powrotnej ponownie natknąłem się na te kobiety, próbowałem się na nie zaczaić za wejściem do komnaty i zabić, bo to najwidoczniej wrogowie, ale byłem zbyt wolny i zauważyły mnie jak się kitrałem. Nie wiem co z tego wynikło, wiem, że na pewnym etapie snu jakaś loszka mi potem towarzyszyła, ale nie wiem, czy to jedna z nich. Ta laska była do mnie wrogo nastawiona początkowo, przemierzaliśmy jakieś podzamcze, gdzie pośród ruin, sterty kamieni jakaś banda ludzi (samych facetów) walczyła ze smokiem. Zobaczyli mnie i okrzyknęli swoim przywódcą, bo czemu by nie i przez dziurę w ścianie wkroczyliśmy do jakiejś niższej partii zamku Tam wpierdzieliliśmy bandytom czy innemu tałatajstwu Nie wiem czy to time-skip czy co, ale miałem masę popleczników, do tego jakieś MAGICZNE moce (wszyscy byliśmy pokryci jakimś magiczny, fioletowym polem, które ponoć to ja stworzyłem, by chronić nas przed atakiem z zaskoczenia) i wkroczyliśmy do jakieś wielkiej sali pełnej krzeseł w tym zamku, drąc się coś, że teraz będziemy równi (z kim? dunno). Oprócz tego wzywaliśmy... kogoś na mecz koszykówki/jakiegoś innego sportu by wywalczyć swoje prawa, lol? A MOŻEMAŁYMECZKOLHIMADMAN.JPG. Próbowaliśmy wejść na wyższe balkony w pomieszczeniu po niesamowidzie śliskich, długich i krętych schodach, ale nie był to najlepszy pomysł, bo ciągle spadaliśmy. Ostatecznie graliśmy w nogę z jakimiś ludźmi, a złym bossem okazał się jakiś gruby biskup czy inny duchowny, przypominający grubych biskupów głębin z DS3, albo tego lidera z gwinta. W każdym razie podczas meczu piłki nożej graliśmy krążkiem hokejowym, a nie piłką, do tego były tam jakieś power upy, w postaci zamiany się miejscami z graczem, który ma twój numerek na koszulce od tyłu, czyli jak ty masz 57, to zamieniasz się z 75 itd. Ostatecznie wpierdoliłem temu biskupowi, tworząc jakąś "mroczną rękę" przy pomocy mojej szatańskiej magii i zrzuciłem go z wysokości, jednocześnie sprawiając pozory, że to wypadek, a "ręką" zamachnąłem się tak, by dla obserwatorów wyglądało to w ten sposób, że staram się go złapać i uchronić przed upadkiem. Sen47 Byłem w sklepie naprzeciwko mojego domu w mojej rodzinnej miejscowości, jego położenie zgadzało się z rzeczywistością. Na miejscu jednak okazało się, że to trochę stragan połączony z karczmą, byłem tam razem z jakimś agentem Smithem (nie tym nowym userem w naszym gronie). Mieliśmy za zadanie złapać jakiegoś handlarza broni. Jak to zrobiliśmy? Wellp, kilku typków miało tam dziwne karabiny z pomarańczowymi elementami i sprężynami, wyglądały jak jakieś zabawki, ale chyba jednak były legitne. Wyrwałem go z ręki jednego typka, podbiłem do stolika na zewnątrz, gdzie siedziało czterech jegomości i przystawiłem spluwę jednemu z nich do skroni. Kazałem mu sypać kto jest handlarzem broni. Nagle okazało się, że pośród nich znajduje się nie kto inny jak Geralt z Rivii, który zaczął mi jakoś cisnąć i ogólnie być werbalnie niemiłym. W pobliżu była również moja stara podstawówka/gimbaza, po drugiej stronie ulicy. Tak jak w rzeczywistości. Nagle tam polazłem i wraz z tłumem ludzi zacząłem iść na przejście dla pieszych, tak jak za starych dobrych czasów po 9/11 . Po drodze gadałem już ze znajomym z podstawówki, a towarzyszący mi agent już zniknął. Co ciekawe zdarzało mi się czasem właśnie wracać w jego towarzystwie w kierunku domu i cośtam gadać IRL. Pamiętam, że droga zeszła nam szybko, bo i była krótka, a koleś zaczął mówić, że ma jakąś teorię, bo w jego klasie są ładniejsze dziewczyny niż w innych klasach co też miało pokrycie w rzeczywistości w tamtych czasach z tego co pamiętam. Przytoczył dwa przykłady, jedną w sumie średnią, ale za to "pilną, uczynną i sumienną" co bardzo w niej zachwalał. I wellp, tyle. Druga laska wymieniona przez niego jako przykład była tępą dzidą, ale za to ruchable. Sen 48 Śniło mi się, byłem w jakimś akademiku czy innym gównie, gdzie była jedna wspólna kiblo-szatnia przeznaczona dla właśnie dwóch czynności, o robienie których możnaby ją posądzić i zawsze przebywała tam masa osób. I ogólnie to właśnie jakoś sobie żyłem w tamtym miejscu, ale potem okazało się, że nasz świat działa tak jak Wszechświat Matoran, czyli jesteśmy we wnętrzu wielkiego robota (ten fakt może wyszedł na światło dzienne w późniejszej wersji snu) i w jakiejś kompletnie ciemnej nocy pośród jakiegoś, dunno, starego, średniowiecznego miasta i ruin zamku chodziłem razem z X-Menami, starając się... no właśnie nie wiem co. Zapobiec katastrofie? Pamiętam, że na niebie przez jakąś wyrwę wymiarową pojawiła się dziwna maszkara. Był to jakby obmierzły, obślizgły mózg ociekający płynem z licznymi oczami, którego nerwy tworzyły coś na rodzaj "macek", którymi próbował sięgać na ziemię, a owe macki były jakby pokryte elektrycznością, jarzyły się na żółto i wyglądały wtedy jak taka sieć błyskawic. X-Meni i ja schowaliśmy się przed jego wzrokiem w jakiejś jaskini czy coś i go przeczekaliśmy. Potem Szablozębny porwał ojca Cyclopsa i groził, że złamie mu kark, jeśli nie odejdziemy i nie damy mu spokoju, więc tak też uczyniliśmy. Następnie wspiąłem się na jakąś wieżę tego zamku z kimś jeszcze, nie pamiętam niestety kim. Tam ponownie zjechaliśmy na dół jakąś prastarą windą rodem z dark souls. Wiem, że potem jeszcze piorun przyjebał w jakąś stodołę i wybuchł pożar, były w niej jakieś rury z substancja, która by chyba srogo eksplodowała, gdyby ogień do niej dotarł czy coś w ten deseń, w każdym razie z Wolverinem próbowaliśmy to ugasić. CO CIEKAWE, śniło mi się na pewnym etapie, że gadałem z Voxem i właśnie opowiadałem mu, mój sen, czyli dotychczasowe wydarzenia, ale nie wiem czy to było tylko na etapie Akademika czy gdzieś w połowie przygód z X-Men czy może teraz. Potem jeszcze przystąpiliśmy do ewakuacji ludzkości z wnętrza wielkiego robota na nową planetę, bo coś sie odjebało. Ludzi przenieśliśmy, ale zwierzęta zostały w środku i zastanawiałem się co się z nimi stanie i czy damy radę je również wynieść. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach